


Etchings

by Kreativekilljoy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/pseuds/Kreativekilljoy
Summary: Reality had ingrained upon his wrist.





	

The first time that they met made Izaya feel completely alive. Burning with an intensity that made him taste the charged air.

Shizuo was covered in sweat, fists balled up, jaw clenched with a dangerous glint to his eyes. Several people were keeled over at his feet. It made Izaya want to clap.

"I don't like you," the finality that rang with words that should've really shaped the start but it was shut down from the beginning.  It was okay though, Izaya liked it this way, smooth progression was boring anyway.

As adrenaline spiked into intensity and ignited Izaya's veins. As his mouth tugged upwards, curving a smirk and he drawled out, "That's too bad," flicking his wrist and cutting the skin of the monster before him. satisfaction welled up inside him before he was twisting around and propelling forth into a sprint.

That exhilarating, lightheaded feeling spread as the monster got hit by a truck following his lead. He wanted to always lead Shizuo to his demise.

 

 

It was painful when the words started carving themselves upon his wrist. Slanted, elegant print that felt like they were pressing down on his bones. They hadn't appeared in high school, like most people, therefore Izaya had thought he escaped the cliché of a soul mate. He was above everyone else, to be linked meant he was equal to another individual, another being. 

The day 'Monster' etched onto his skin was the day Izaya crashed into reality. Reality had ingrained upon his wrist.

 

Shizuo found him later that day and although all of Izaya's instincts told him to run, he was frozen. Shizuo was a mess, a burst of emotion, the characteristic anger that was always in their interactions was present, but this was so much more intimidating. Shizuo loomed over him and tugged his covered wrists into view with his calloused palm, he roughly pushed the material of his sleeves away and stared at his wrist. Izaya was a private person, never in his life had he felt like he was baring his soul to a person, but Shizuo could see it, in the inked letters as black as his soul. 

Shizuo aligned his wrist next to Izaya's showing the matching 'Flea' colouring his wrist. Something had finally been able to mark his tough flesh Izaya thought morbidly. 

Shizuo was looking at him as if asking him what to do, panicking but Izaya didn't let his face mold into his fears.

"Maybe it's saying we're sworn enemies for life, Shizu-chan," Izaya shrugged, voice lilting on a tease. He pulled his hand away from Shizuo's grasp and stared at the floor. 

"Fuck you Izaya-kun," Shizuo growled and for the first time ever, walked away from an altercation with Izaya. 

He always burned around Shizuo but when he walked away that day, Izaya didn't enjoy the ugly burning of his heart.

 

 

But it didn't end there. Izaya couldn't leave him alone, life was dull without the monster, so they resumed their cat and mouse chase and tried to forget the writing on their wrists. 

The only indication of this existing was when Izaya showed Shizuo his face after weeks of being gone, no communication and that's when Shizuo chased him harder and Izaya let himself be caught. Shizuo would grip the wrist that was a canvas of evidence of what they were, his hands would tighten and Izaya would pull and kick, eventually both would stop struggling. 

Shizuo would always pull out a cigarette then, after taking a drag and blowing out his stress, calmly, he would ask him where he has been and every time Izaya would spurt out a nonsensical tale. 

One time he managed to quirk Shizuo's lips into a smile and it felt like he was drenched with adrenaline.  He had walked away before things escalated and the adrenaline emptied out to nothing.  Nothing.

 

Once Shizuo ran his thumb against his marked wrist and looked at him softly but Izaya flinched and  again slipped away, head spinning.

 

He was running. Shizuo in close pursuit, his footfalls heavy. Izaya took a sharp turn, twisting his routes but really his mind wasn't in the chase. He wanted the large hands to cage him, catch him because it had been two months since he has talked to Shizuo. Defiance flared up inside him, he shouldn't succumb to this. He legs worked faster, his lungs ached but of course Shizuo caught up. 

They went crashing to the gravel ground, in some dark alley. Izaya's frozen body warmed up and he turned to face Shizuo with difficulty, pinned as he was to the floor.  Shizuo was already holding his wrist and his eyebrows were pulled together with such anger, Izaya ceased all movement. 

"You left for so fucking long," Shizuo growled, bruises were already blooming on Izaya's wrist from such a tight hold. Maybe the bruises could distort the word 'monster' it would be fitting. It would suit them.

"Why do I always have to inform you where I am Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled, voice light.

"You have a split lip and you were limping when I spotted you," Shizuo frowned, he lifted his free hand and ran his thumb across Izaya's bottom lip, tracing over the cut. Heat surged under Izaya's skin. 

"None of your business," Izaya said, avoiding them honey brown eyes because they always see through Izaya, always. 

"You need to tell me these things because we're fucking-"

"We're what Shizuo?" Izaya cut in sharply, his body almost trembling under Shizuo. 

If Izaya always believed he was as divine as a God, why did he feel like he couldn't amount to anything for Shizuo? 

Soft lips pressed onto his, firm and gentle. A feeling struck Izaya, it didn't have a name, it was just all-encompassing and turbulent. For once Izaya wasn't focused on the sensation of Shizuo's fingers burning his wrists but the feeling of Shizuo's lips marking his with all the unvoiced words. 

He wasn't enough for Shizuo but Shizuo pushed him down, pressed onto him, kissed him dizzy. His hands mapped out his body and Izaya shivered and felt alive again after two months of white noise. 

"Spend Christmas with me," Shizuo told him, lips moving on his collarbone.

Izaya disappeared again for another two months because it wasn't that he wasn't enough for Shizuo, he was poison for Shizuo.

 

 

The next time Shizuo found him again, he wasn't as gentle.  His anger was unadulterated and raw and it made him crush Izaya beneath him and hold him so hard that Izaya could barely move. 

His kisses were bruising and spurred with anger and Izaya's cheeks flushed and body warmed as the man marked him with kisses.

"Why don't you understand 'zaya?" Shizuo asked him, lifting his head up and staring at him, his eyes were always honest. So damn pure, Izaya thought bitterly. He didn't like the misery that swam in those warm eyes. He liked them burning with passion or anger or even happiness but not sadness, never.

"You don't understand Shizu-chan," Izaya confessed and it was probably the most honest statement he had ever made to the monster, Shizuo eased his crushing grip and lifted himself a little off Izaya's body to finally give him space to breathe. They were in Izaya's bedroom, where Shizuo had found him. Izaya had returned because he missed working at home, he missed home, he just missed. He hadn't expected Shizuo to find him so soon.

Izaya traced his index finger across the word 'monster' which had never faded away even when they separated, he had never touched it before, to touch it would give it a certain realism. He never wanted this reality to gain traction, he didn't deserve this reality.

"Damn it Izaya," Shizuo breathed, he cupped Izaya's cheek all too gentle and Izaya fought down the urge to hide and for once returned the kiss Shizuo planted on his lips. 

Shizuo pulled back, pupils dilated and stared shock at Izaya before surging forward and kissing Izaya even harder. Izaya's breathing stuttered and he wrapped his trembling arms around Shizuo's broad shoulders as Shizuo sucked on his bottom lip. 

His thumb rubbed soothing circles on Izaya's cheeks and heat pooled in Izaya's stomach with the feel of Shizuo hard against his thigh. 

"I haven't-ever not with a man or anyone," Izaya informed him softly, hating the vulnerability that shook his voice. 

"That's okay, we don't have to do anything," Shizuo's voice rumbled, soft and nice just always so kind and bright. A blotch of vivid colours on a gray canvas and it sparked irritation within Izaya.

"Don't underestimate me Shizu-chan," Izaya replied with venom, snapping up his arousal against Shizuo's dick, who's breath closed around a hiss and face opened up on heat. Izaya's whole body was being consumed by flames, he had never felt this way.

Izaya had goaded the monster and already he had curled his fingers hard around Izaya's wrist and hip. He ground his cock against Izaya's winning a soft moan that spilled between Izaya's lips in a startled manner. 

"Don't leave again Izaya-kun," Shizuo growled, licking behind Izaya's ear and bucking his hips forth to the time of Izaya's voice opening on helpless groans. 

Izaya wanted to close his eyes but Shizuo seemed so bright even in the darkness of his room, only lit by city lights from his windows where he viewed his beloved humans. 

And he was causing Izaya to become undone, a pool of warmth with every drive of his hips and caress, he was unravelling and reshaping beneath Shizuo. 

"Shizuo-I.." Izaya whimpered, all his body was tensing, strung up towards Shizuo. 

"Fuck Izaya," Shizuo breathed, his whole throbbing length pressing Izaya down. 

Izaya's hand trailed down Shizuo's back and Shizuo seemed spurred on every time Izaya's nails dug in hard.

"Shizuo please-please, I'm." Izaya's voice was octaves higher than usual, he was holding onto Shizuo for life, hips stuttetering, toes curling on his sheets. It felt too good, so good. This was why humans always engaged in this, Izaya was so disgustingly human.

His whole body strained and he came hard in his pants, panting and shaking and blinking hard as his vision clouded and waves and waves of pleasure seized his body and laced heaven to his veins.

Shizuo continued to fuck into him and he was too sensitive it was too much. 

"Sh-shizuo ah too much," Izaya cried, hips giving a last reflexive movement.

"Just a second, Izaya I.." Shizuo thrust forward again and Izaya keened, his whole body moving upward on the bed from Shizuo driving against him. Shizuo lifted his wrist up and locked his eyes with Izaya who's cheeks burned again from the embarrassment, he gently kissed Izaya's wrist which looked so so small in his hand and came with a spasm and a soft groan.

Izaya felt like he was burning again when Shizuo stayed the night, curled around his frame, eyes closed and face calm and so close to Izaya.

Shizuo was too honest with his affection, Shizuo was enough for both of them because he was so much. Too bright, bright enough that Izaya got blinded and crashed onto earth.  

 

He spent next Christmas with Shizuo, heart warming instead of burning when Shizuo gave him a jacket. The warmth spread to a burn when Shizuo grinned at his present of coupons for his favourite sweetshop and a scarf.

It was Shizuo that also said "I love you" first and seemed content that all Izaya could do in return was brush his hand against his wrist and disappear for another week, just to get his mind in order. 

But eventually Izaya got a hold on his inadequacies, he moved in with Shizuo and even if he was poison to Shizuo, Izaya was a selfish person and couldn't let Shizuo go. 

Especially when Shizuo smiled and willingly took him even if he was toxic.

Because he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write for a couple of months to study but damn it I was sitting in bed and just really wanted to write angst a lot of angst and random smut and a lot of loving poor Izaya because he needs love idk I'm weak. I'm also a sucker for the soulmate trope and Shizaya okay. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
